Blood In Strawberry Syrup
by smearedliner
Summary: I travel with a dangerous serial killer, following him blindly anywhere, helping him do anything he asks me to. I was being blissfully corrupted. And I was starting to fall, head over heels on unsteady ground, in love with him. B X OC


_Prologue_

_Blood In Strawberry Syrup_

* * *

"Hey!" I hollered when I walked in the door of our hotel room, and was greeted by absolute silence. This was bad. Because when it was silent like this, things happened. Bad things happen. I knew right away to keep my guard up, coiled to react and move on a seconds notice. Because then, I saw Beyond lunge out from a corner next to the couch, and grab the wide flare on the legs of my jeans, to throw me off balance, and onto my back.

I gasped as the wind was knocked abruptly out of me, stunning me for a moment. I gain my bearings just in time to roll my head out of the way, the blade of a big kitchen knife just missing the side of my head by mere inches, as he crawled up my body to straddle me, pinning my hips against the floor.

There was a vacant look in his eyes when I looked up at him. I knew he wasn't even aware of where he was, who I was, and perhaps even who he was, a little. I just had to stay sharp, these episode never lasted more than a few minutes. When I saw a flash of blade coming straight down right…at my eye, I winced, quickly moving my hand up, folding the palm around it. Gritting my teeth, the knife cut into the skin on my palm and fingers, as a fought to hold it away from my face.

I could see awareness beginning to flicker in his eyes. Those deep, inky eyes that were a dark ruby red without contacts in. His contacts where out, at the moments. I like them best that way. Why, because look fucking sexy.

I heaved out a relieved sigh as I let go of the knife. He blinked, chuckled softly, then smirked somewhat down at me once he caught sight of the blood dripping down my palm to my wrist. Dipping his head down, his tongue flicked out to catch the blood. Since I'd smoked a bowl or two of pot earlier that day that made me feel relaxed, euphoric, and made my skin tingle. The sensation of the warm, wet texture of his tongue against my skin sent my eyes rolling to the back of my eyelids, closed, with pleasure.

I winced when Beyond cut my lower lip, his mouth moving up from my hand to claim my lips. I willingly let his tongue slip into my mouth when he asked to gain entrance, as blood seeped from my lip onto our tongues.

Even though he'd just had an episode, what just happened could actually be considered foreplay between us on some occasions. I knew he was aroused. And, strangely enough, I was turned on to.

With his lips still latched against mine, Beyond yanked me up with him as he got to his feet. Picking me up by my hips, his kiss turned more feverish, pinning me against the hotel wall once I'd wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned, and grinded against him, making him shiver. Keeping one arm braced behind me, making me moan again, louder, when his free hand squeezed my right breast.

There were so many things wrong with our relationship. But it felt _so, so right_.

* * *

Author's Note: ...So, it's Valentines Day. I'm in on the mass of girls who spends their Valentines Day alone, unaccompanied by a significant other. So, to be a little blunt, I plan to spend my day stoned and working on the LxVivica one shot piece for Valentines Day. There will be some fluff, and a sexy Lemon included in that oneshot. Happy Valentines Day, everyone. I would like to take the time to thank, as always, for her friendship and never ending support, WhiteLadyDragon and Miss Kozy (ABirthdayTyrant). I adore you both, a great deal. EDITED Author's Note: I revised some of this and reposted it. The plans have changed for my L X Vivica one shot for Valentines Day. There will be no fluff. It'll just be an intense Lemon, a bizzare Valentines Day piece. And again, Happy Valentines Day.

Chapter Question: I haven't come up for a name for the OC in this fic. I want it to be an elegant girls name. Anybody have any suggestions? I'll credit you if your name is the one I chose. Leave me suggestions in your reviews. Thanks.

_**Disclaimer! **_**All fictional entities featured/ mentioned in this segment belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata; except the OC who has no name as if this moment, who I made up for the purpose of this fan fiction.**


End file.
